After the Last Petal Fell
by MasterQuill7
Summary: Rumple & Belles' life with their son after they return to fairytale land.
1. Chapter 1

Belle stood in the elegant dining room of the dark castle, the sunlight shined brightly off her favorite yellow gown. It had been two years since they returned to their world; although she missed the wonders of the realm devoid of magic, it was good to come home, this was where they belonged. She and Rumplestiltskin were married a few months after returning. They agreed to wait until they found a way home; it was a sign of them starting a new life together. It was a big wedding in the dark castle, though few cared for Rumple, they all loved Belle, and came for her. That day was the longest she had ever seen Rumple smile. She always laughed when she thought about it, these past two years went by like a blaze of light, and she could remember the wedding like it was yesterday. Rumple wore this hearty grin on his face from the moment he woke up that morning.

A few months later, she was pregnant, and nine months later, she gave birth to their son, Finnigan or "Finn", his father called him. Belle's loving step-son, Bae, stayed in Neverland. He was the legendary Peter Pan, and he felt the lost boys needed him more than his family did. They were always proud of him for his decision. As a gift, the blue fairy gave him an enchanted pocket watch that would allow him to visit them whenever he wished, for a limited time of course. Belle especially enjoyed his visits. He even took to calling her "mother", having barely known his own.

Belle was so lost in thought that she was startled when Rumple wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"_You startled me_" said Belle, leaning into him.

"_I know. That's why I like it when you're lost in thought. It leaves you vulnerable_." said Rumple, teasing her.

Belle smirked at her husband's playfulness and hummed as she leaned into his arms. They were enjoying the peace, the peace from not only the constant threats of whatever evil entity would try to destroy them at the time, but the peace they had left before their over active son would wake from his nap.

Belle turned to face him, and looked up at him through those deep blue eyes that he loved so much. She smiled softly as he ran a hand, softly, along her cheek.

"_I love you_" she whispered, kissing him passionately.

Rumple held her there, letting true love's kiss fill his every being. Their kiss became more passionate, as Belle held on tighter and Rumple ran his fingers through her soft brown curls.

"_MAMA_!" screamed a child's voice from upstairs.

The two broke their kiss, laughing. A few more minutes and Finn would have been calling for his mother during a very pleasant for them but, not for their two year old son. Rumple placed a kiss on Belle's forehead and held her hand, letting go as she left to attend to her boy. Rumple made his way to the library, but stopped when he caught his reflection in the hallway mirror. He touched his face, feeling the warm smooth skin beneath his fingertips instead of the cold green skin he feared would eventually return. When Belle kissed him for the first time after they were reunited, it broke his curse, but only his appearance was altered. His unparalleled magical abilities were as strong as ever. His limp did not affect him either. True love's kiss was the only explanation, so then how could he still use magic? His theory was the curse of the dark one was his apprentice and his attitude. When he truly kissed Belle for the first time it gave him peace, but he figured the secret to getting rid of his magic was in the dagger. The magic had to be transferred to someone else. The only way to get rid of the magic was to die. Deep down he still did not want to relinquish the magic, even though now, it wasn't so much a thirst for power that drove him to hang on to it, but the magic had defined him. It made him THE RUMPLESTILTSKIN. For now, despite the magic being dark, he vowed to Belle that he would at least use his powers to help people.

Rumple continued his journey to the library, soon arrived at the two gigantic ebony double doors, and pulled them open. As he walked to the center of the biggest room in the castle, he noticed a large stack of books on the desk across the room. His wife's favorites no doubt. In fact the whole library was his wedding gift to her; he knew it was what Belle would miss the most about Storybrooke. He climbed the winding staircase up to the second floor balcony where he kept his spell books and research notes. He ran his fingers along spines of the endless amount of books on the vast ebony shelves. He finally found the ancient spell book he was looking for and began rifling through it. Rumple licked his thumb and turned each tattered page, the smell of the aging book filling his nostrils.

"_Rumple_?!" Belle called out, searching for him.

"_Up here, darling_!" said Rumple, as he peered over the banister to see Belle standing by the desk, holding their son.

"_Papa_!" said Finn playfully, excited to see his father.

He smiled, as he descended the staircase, still holding the book in his hand. He placed the book on the desk with the others and took Finn in his arms.

"_Hey, little man_" said Rumple, bouncing him in his arms.

"_Papa..Mama is going to take me outside to play in the snow. Will you com_e?" asked the boy, innocently.

"_Of course_" said Rumple.

Belle smiled at her boys, two of the most important people in her life.

"_Go on. Get your cloak. It's cold out_." said Rumple, as he put his son down.

Finn ran off to get his favorite cloak, laughing like he was the happiest boy in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Rumple and Belle walked side by side, their hands entwined, watching their son run playfully through the large snow filled courtyard at the rear end of the castle. Finn laughed as a few small birds landed on his shoulder tweeting happily into his ear. The boy nodded as if he could understand exactly what his new friends were saying. Rumple watched his son take a lump of snow into his small hand, a flash of light erupted from the snow ball he had formed, a flash that startled both mother and father.

"_Finn?!_" Belle called in a worried tone.

The boy turned and ran back across the courtyard to his parents. He presented his mother with a perfect snow sculpture of a song bird.

"_Here, Mama_" said Finn happily.

Belle's eyes widened with disbelief, her baby boy was only two years old and he could had created something as beautiful as this. He placed the delicate sculpture in her hands, as her eyed welled up with tears.

"_You made this with magic. Did your father teach you?_" she asked, choking back her tears, trying to not let her son see her cry.

"_Hmmm-hmm_" said Finn, as he shook his head proudly.

"_Thank you, sweetheart_" said Belle

"_Well done, son_" said Rumple proudly.

Belle planted a kiss firmly on his forehead, and he ran back to play under the big oak tree in the center. Belle continued to stare at the sculpture. She wished it would never melt, but the feeling of water seeping through her closed fingers was a sign that it was well on its way to becoming a puddle of nothing.

"_You taught him how to do this?_" Belle asked her husband.

"_No. This he learned on his own_" he said with a slight smirk.

"_You aren't teaching him dark magic, are you?_" she asked, the concern clear in her voice.

"_Never. Dark magic requires a great deal of sacrifice. I could never put that burden on my sons. Bae has lost enough; things will be different with Finn. I promised him that the day he was born._"

Belle smiled at him, the last remnants of the sculpture melted in her warm hands. Rumple put one hand on her shoulder and waved his other finger around her palms. Belle watched in amazement, as Finn's sculpture quickly reformed. He took his hand off her shoulder and pulled a small glass box out of thin air.

"_Here_" he said, opening the box and motioning for her to put the bird inside.

Belle, with great care, placed the snow bird into the box. Rumple closed the lid and placed his right hand on top. Her eyes were wide as she watched his hand glow with a blue aura, the glass around the box chilled, and frost formed in the corners. He gave the box to his wife; she smiled and bit her bottom lip in excitement.

"_Thank you, my love_" she said, placing a hand on his cheek.

"_Of course. I just put a freezing spell on it. As long as the bird stays in the box, it will never melt._"

While Rumple was a legendary magician, Finn was very impressive for his age. He had near perfect control of it, and he was only two. His infant years were the worst, sometimes very powerful storms with deadly lightning would form just because he was hungry. When he had a nightmare it would start massive forest fires. Luckily, they memorized his feeding pattern and knew exactly how to calm him, and they hid his talent well from local villages. The fortunate thing for their family was there was nothing suspicious about forest fires, they happen, Rumple would use his magic to put out the flames, and make up some story the villagers would believe and go from there. Things calmed down after Finn's first birthday, when he began to realize his talent. Now he was happy every day. Rumple always smiled when he thought about it, the idea that his magical legacy was being passed him to his son gave him an overwhelming sense of pride. He had missed so much with Bae, that all these new feelings he felt as a father excited him. He put an arm around Belle's shoulder and pulled her smaller frame closer to his warmth. Belle looked up at him, the proud expression on his face as he watched their baby boy made her heart flutter. Finn was the product of true love, and was therefore destined for greatness.

It was getting later and colder as Finn played, the boy oblivious to the rest of the world. Belle realized it was time to get him ready for bed.

"_Honey! Come! Time for bed!_" she called

Finn waved sadly at the birds he played with, as they flew away. Rumple could sense a storm coming; his bones were getting stiffer and his body colder. Belle took her son's hand and went inside the warm castle. Rumple stood behind and gazed at the black clouds looming over the mountains in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Rumple watched his family intensely; his arms were folded behind his back, his eyes gleaming in the light of the candle on the night stand. Belle tucked their son into bed and kissed him on the forehead.

"_Goodnight, my baby boy_" said Belle.

She left the candle lit and took Rumple's hand as they moved into the hallway, closing the door behind them. They stood in their bedroom, their hands still clasped together, in front of the glass doors that lead to the balcony, and watched peacefully as the snow fell. The fire burning brightly across the room illuminated them with a bright orange glow. Belle placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, as she let out a soft hum. He looked down at her and smirked.

"_It is beautiful_" said Belle softly.

"_Yes. Winter was always my favorite time of year._" he said.

"_Why?_' she asked

"_Because when the snow fell, both my children would be the happiest boys on the planet, and it's all I ever want; my family to be happy._" said Rumple.

Belle could feel the truth in his words hit her in a tidal wave of emotion. It was the moments like this, that she would use to contradict him whenever he called himself a monster. No monster could love his family like he did. She grinned, as she squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek.

"_Come. Let's go to bed_" she whispered.

They changed into their night clothes, Belle slipping into a flimsy blue night gown, and Rumple, as he was accustomed to in the real world, wore nothing but a pair of dark brown leather shorts, or briefs as they were called back on earth. They slipped under their warm quilt, Belle immediately rested in his embrace, her head on his chest. She hummed and ran her hand along the skin over his rib cage, feeling the softness of his skin and the strength of his bones underneath.

"_I have something to tell you_" she said.

"_Oh?_" Rumple added curiously, his eyebrow raised.

"_I'm pregnant_" she said.

Rumple's heart skipped a beat, the world seemed to have paused around them, and everything was silent. Belle could here Rumple's heart pound in his chest, it worried her.

"_Sweetheart?_" Belle asked, lifting her head off his chest.

"_I'm sorry. I should have noticed_" he said.

When Belle was pregnant with Finn, he knew right away. He could sense the presence of his son inside her, but now he sensed nothing. He turned her over and placed a hand on her stomach. Instantly, a loud thump, like a strong heartbeat, made him jump and recoil his hand away from her.

"_What's wrong?_" she asked

"_It's strange. Remember when you were pregnant with Finn? I told you I could feel his presence as if he was standing next to us._" he said.

"_This one is not as strong. What does that mean?_" he asked her.

He had never been more worried or more confused in his life.

"_You worry too much. I know our baby will be safe, our child will be healthy. I can feel it. Maybe this one isn't blessed with magic_" she said, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Rumple thought about it, that maybe the case. Maybe their upcoming newborn would be ordinary. He had just finished accepting his child's normalcy, when he touched Belle's stomach again, and images flashed through his mind. Belle watched his eyes blink rapidly as if he was in the midst of a strong storm.

"_Rumple? Rumple? Sweetheart, what is it?_" she asked, gently rubbing his cheek.

He didn't know what he was seeing, they were just images, the sound of Belle's voice calling his name, echoed around him, but he could not answer. He concentrated hard and the images slowed, he blinked and found himself standing on a lush green mountain side. It was beautiful; the sun was shining, the sky was clear. He turned around and a young girl, with beautiful long brown hair, appeared before him. She stretched out her hand and said one word…

"_Father_"

He snapped out of his trance and was back in his bedroom. Belle cupped his cheek and frantically moved strands of hair from his face.

"_My love, what happened? Are you alright?_" she asked, concern clear in her voice.

Rumple smiled, their newborn was gifted as well, very gifted. This was magic he had never seen before. Not even born yet and his daughter was already a magnificent wonder.

"_It's there_" he said.

"_What?"_ asked Belle with a confused look.

"_The magic she has, its magnificent_." said Rumple breathlessly.

"_How do you- wait. She? It's a girl?_"

Rumple nodded, smiling at her, as Belle took the words in.

"_She appeared to me, baby. She is so beautiful, exactly like you. Our daughter has a very unique gift, Belle. I can't wait to see what she can really do_-"

Belle put a finger over his lips, just as he was starting to get excited.

"_Lay with me_" she said pulling him back towards the pillows.

She laid beside him, staring into his dark brown eyes, smiling, as he gently caressed the soft skin on her neck and jaw.

"_I love you_" he said before kissing her passionately.

She placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed it, as if she wanted him to feel her love for him as well as their daughter's. He chuckled before breaking the kiss.

"_I love you too, my baby girl_" he whispered.

She laughed and nuzzled her nose against his. They fell asleep in each other's arms, the fireplace illuminating them, as the snow fell quietly outside.


	4. Chapter 4

9 months later…

The dark castle was quiet, quieter than usual. A few moments before, the master bedroom was filled with screams of agony and heavy breathing, then was silenced and replaced with the cries of a newborn child.

Now, in the master bedroom Rumple held his sleeping wife, gently wiping the sweat from her forehead with a cloth. He glanced over at their new daughter, sleeping peacefully in the bassinet beside them. Finn was sleeping soundly beside his mother, clinging to her like a frightful puppy. Unfortunately the boy could hear his mother's screams and it frightened him. Rumple had never seen him so scared; he had to leave Belle to the nurse to go calm him down.

He used a spell to soothe his son and explained to him clearly what was happening. It was a good thing Bae had arrived just in time to keep Finn calm. Rumple left Finn in the arms of his older brother, and returned to stand by his wife. Rumple reached over and patted his youngest son's head, being extra careful not to waken Belle. Bae was sleeping at the foot of the bed; his green hood shielding his face.

Rumple could not sleep, how could he? His whole family, everything he had in his life was sleeping soundly in this room. How could he look away from an image that only appeared in his dreams? His heart was warm, the pride swelled within him. He wanted this moment to last forever, but he was tired. With a smile on his face, he drifted off to sleep, anticipating the joys of the long life he still had left.

END


End file.
